Ripped Pants but Spongebob poops them instead
*''across Goo Lagoon'' *'Narrator:' Ah, Goo Lagoon. A stinky mud puddle to you and me. But to the inhabitants of Bikini Bottom, a wonderful, stinky mud puddle. and Sandy sit enjoying the beach. SpongeBob sighs *'SpongeBob:' What a great day. runs off Hey, Sandy! Look! is now covered in a mound of sand I'm Sandy! laughs. SpongeBob forms sand around his head and nose to look like Squidward and imitates his voice Hey Sandy, who am I? still laughs. SpongeBob picks up a sand phone Hello, SpongeBob. Could you keep it down? I'm trying to be boring. continues laughing *'Sandy:' SpongeBob! doorbell rings, SpongeBob walks in carrying sand pizza boxes and wearing a sand hat *'SpongeBob:' Did anyone order twenty pepperoni and sand pizzas? and Sandy laugh together. Larry walks up *'Larry:' Hey, Sandy. Hey, SpongeBob. *'Sandy:' Hey, Larry. *'Larry:' You guys wanna go lift some weights? *'Sandy:' Sure. and Larry walk off Well come on, SpongeBob. sand pizzas fall flat as he walks on dejectedly *'SpongeBob:' disappointingly Coming. to a group of weightlifters, each grunting as they work out. Larry turns to Sandy *'Larry:' Give it a try, Sandy. stands in front of a weight. She picks it up, grunting as she does so. The crowd cheers for her, and she throws the weight down *'SpongeBob:' Good job, Sandy. Well, that's about enough for today, don't you think? tries to walk off *'Larry:' How about a little more weight? bends down to pick up a weight heavier than Sandy's''Observe. ''grunts as he picks it up, his eyes bulging, and veins stick out from his neck. The crowd cheers, and Larry throws the weight down *'SpongeBob:' All right, stand back, everyone. picks up a single twig from the ground. The crowd is silent. He sinks into the sand. Sandy walks to a weight *'Sandy:' Y'all watch this! picks up an anchor weight. The crowd cheers for her, but stop when they realize Larry has lifted the spectator stands Way to go, Larry! burrows into the sand, and tunnels over to a fish picnicking next to a marshmallow sack *'SpongeBob:' Could I borrow a couple of these? *'Fish:' his marshmallow-filled mouth Mm-hmm. another marshmallow into his mouth. SpongeBob takes two marshmallows and places them on the twig And now, with the addition of two, count 'em, two marshmallows. preps himself for his lift, inhales deeply, takes hold of the twig, and is unable to lift it. The crowd isn't moved. He tries again. And again. After a huge effort, SpongeBob hears a fart. He looks down and notices that he's pooped his pants. The crowd gasps, then laughs at SpongeBob. SpongeBob scuttles off, embarrassed. Scooter walks over, laughing *'Scooter:' That was too funny. slaps SpongeBob on the back You are hilarious! *'Sandy:' Ain't he the funniest little Sponge you ever saw? grins widely. Cut to Larry *'Larry:' Anybody up for some volleyball? ball volleys back and forth, until Larry spikes it into some fish and the crowd cheers for him. SpongeBob looks at him in contempt. A fish serves the ball and as Larry is about to hit it, SpongeBob interferes *'SpongeBob:' I got it! ball falls and SpongeBob tries to serve it Incoming! serve misses and the crowd boos. He bends down to pick the ball up and poops his pants Oops, I guess I pooped my pants again! crowd laughs. Scooter walks in laughing again *'Scooter:' Once again, dude, slaps SpongeBob on the back YOU have split my sides! continues to laugh. Cut to a Frisbee. Larry catches it and throws it to Sandy *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Sandy, how about throwing it to me? *'Sandy:' Okay, here it comes! stands still and lets the Frisbee hit him on the head, knocking him over *'SpongeBob:' I could use a hand here! laughs. Sandy walks over and helps him up *'Sandy:' You okay, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' I guess so... does a handstand, revealing his pants ...except I pooped my pants! crowd laughs, and Scooter walks up to SpongeBob once again *'Scooter:' You still got it, dude! slaps SpongeBob on the back again. Cut to SpongeBob and Sandy walking to an ice cream vendor *'Lou Vendor:' May I help you? *'SpongeBob:' I'll take a chocolate banana. *'Lou:' Uh, we don't have that. *'SpongeBob:' That's okay. I already got some chocolate my pants! Get it? giggles *'Lou:' annoyed Tee-hee. Anything else? *'SpongeBob:' How about poople? does so, Sandy giggles again No, thanks, already got one! drops laughing and SpongeBob happily bounces off to a snack bar. SpongeBob runs up to Harold, knocking his drink over Is that a burger you're eating? *'Harold:' Why, yes, it is. *'SpongeBob:' You know what would go good with that? *'Harold:' No, what? *'SpongeBob:' whispers Pooped... pants. smiles widely and shows the annoyed Harold his pooped pants. SpongeBob then runs around the snack bar, laughing. He comes up in-between two fish''Pooped pants a la mode! ''poops his pants, the fish are annoyed. Cut to SpongeBob being in the kitchen of the snack bar, next to the fry cook Delivery! Did you order twenty cases of pooped pants? shoves his behind through the box, revealing his pooped pants. He laughs. The fry cook groans disgustedly. Cut to a broadcasting booth over looking the lagoon *'Perch Perkins:' Surf's up in the Goo Lagoon. are surfing. Close-up of Perch Perkins And here comes Larry, doing his trademark lay-back. to Larry lying on his surfboard There goes Sandy, hanging ten... fingers, that is. to Sandy doing a handstand on her surfboard There goes SpongeBob... poop pooping his pants again. Perkins is annoyed, then cut to SpongeBob pooping his pants on his surfboard. A wave knocks SpongeBob off his surfboard and washes him up on the beach *'Lifeguard:' Hey, look! A cardboard box washed up on the beach. takes a closer look through his telescope Holy fish paste! It's a guy! sprints over to SpongeBob and flips him over Why?! Why?! Why?! crowd gathers around SpongeBob and the lifeguard *'Sandy:' SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' lifeguard Come closer. divine light shines on him I need... I need... *'Lifeguard:' What do you need? come to the lifeguard's and Sandy's eyes *'SpongeBob:' the lifeguard on the shoulder. Close up of SpongeBob's mouth A laundromat. light turns off, accompanied by a light switch Because I pooped my pants! laughs. The lifeguard makes a serious face, drops SpongeBob, and the crowd surrounding him walks off, angrily. SpongeBob is left alone and Sandy walks up to him angry *'Sandy:' That wasn't funny, SpongeBob! Y'all had me worried sick!'' walks off. Scooter walks towards SpongeBob and looks at him sadly'' *'Scooter:' Dude... walks off. Cut to a dressing tent, with SpongeBob inside *'SpongeBob:' thinking Come on, SpongeBob, you're losing them! Think! Your public's waiting. speaking''Let's see... ''them off a list "Lifting weights - big laugh," "Frisbee in face - kills," "Surfing - knocks 'em dead," "Pretending to drown," uses his pencil to write the word "NO" and circle it No. Come on, think! I got it! Hey, everybody! runs out of the dressing tent Not pooped pants! poops his pants so hard they come off''Pants pooped off. Huh? Someone call the police. There's a pants thief on the loose! ''wind howls, SpongeBob standing alone on the beach. A tumbleweed rolls by. SpongeBob turns and hears party music at a distance, and sees Larry and Sandy playing volleyball Oh, no, everybody's gone, even Sandy. She'd rather hang out with Larry! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. lies on the beach We blew it, pants. *'Pants:' What do you mean, "we?" pants walk off, leaving SpongeBob alone *'SpongeBob:' Oh, I didn't have to be a fool to get Sandy's attention. Am I the biggest loser on the beach?! walks up to SpongeBob, shining red *'Jennifer:' No, I am. I forgot to put on sunscreen. places a fin on herself, and it leaves a sounding mark, which vanishes *'SpongeBob:' Ouch. fish walks up to the two *'Dexter:' No, I am. I got sand in my buns. shows them two sandy hamburger buns. There is a rumbling coming from the sand and a whale pops his head out of the sand *'Frank:' No, I'm the biggest loser on the beach. They buried me in the sand and forgot me. *'All:' What happened to you? *'SpongeBob:' I lost my best friend. *'All:' How? grabs a sand guitar and sings *'SpongeBob:' When I pooped... pooping my pants. starts to sing I thought that I had everybody by my side, but I went and blew it all sky-high, and now she won't even spare a passing glance, all just because I his underwear again pooped my pants. other three "losers of the beach" assemble on a sand stage with sand instruments and sing *'All:' ♪When big Larry came round just to put him down, SpongeBob turned into a clown, and no girl ever wants to dance with a fool who went and turns around and suddenly, she poops her pants pooped his pants!♪ *'SpongeBob:' voice, a crowd begins to gather ♪I know I shouldn't mope around, I shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse. 'Cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun...♪ *'All:' ♪Or sand in your buns!♪ break. The sandy bun fish scrapes the two buns together to make a rhythm then the curtain shows waves crashing about *'SpongeBob:' ♪Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget... so listen and you won't regret. Be true to yourself; don't miss your chance... and you won't end up like the fool... who... pooped... his... pants!♪ whole group comes together one by one in sync with the music and they poop their pants. By now, a huge crowd has gathered and is cheering the group onstage. A blimp flies by with SpongeBob's name on it. It's revealed that SpongeBob and his band were having a concert. *'Sandy:' SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Sandy! gets onstage and hugs SpongeBob. He returns the embrace *'Sandy:' Your song is true. If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself. walks up *'Larry:' with SpongeBob's singing during the big concert SpongeBob, that was so righteous. Would you... sign my pants? *'SpongeBob:' Absolutely, buddy. bends down to sign Larry's pants. He then poops himself completely, leaving SpongeBob "pooped all over." Someone off-screen whistles. SpongeBob grins and blushes sheepishly Category:Spongebob Category:Poop Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Madi Shinx